


At the end of the day, the sun sets on the end game

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), alternative voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: An alternative take on the two iconic and only good scenes we got of Klance in s8.Here's just a one-shot of both the meeting scene and the sunset scene overlapping each other and giving you some soft Klance.





	1. Keith hates his pale skin

**Author's Note:**

> For my take on these scenes, I am doing the meeting scene first and then the sunset scene. They will be in their own chapters and told through different perspectives. (Meeting; Keith, Sunset; Lance)
> 
> They are happening at the end of s8.

**The meeting room scene** (Told through Keith’s perspective):

Everyone around the table was quiet, waiting for Shiro to inform us about this meeting. Shiro was at the head of the table followed by the rest of the paladins on his right side. Pidge, Hunk, myself and Lance. Coran, together with Pidge’s parents and Matt on the left side, lastly filling the rest of the table with the garrison cadets and leaders.

  
 «Today will be tough, but it is a day of celebration as well. We will be saying our goodbyes to Princess Allura and Prince Lotor, leaving to create a new altean colony, but remember, this will not be a permanant goodbye.», Shiro said, with a half convinced smile.

  
Everyone around the table nodded, showing their gratitude. We decided that having this meeting would help to discuss what is going to happen to the Garrision once Allura and Lotor leave. Who will be in charge and what we’re going to do now that the universe is saved, in the meantime.  

  
The atmosphere of the room felt gloomy. No one likes to say goodbye to someone they’ve been with the last two years of their life, not only mentioning all they had experienced together. Lance looked down while Shiro was talking. This might hit him the hardest. He had always been in love with Allura, he even had the guts to ask her out. Surprisingly, she said yes, and they dated for a while after that. I never knew why they decided to call off their relationship, Allura seemed happy with Lance, but I’ll wait until he’s ready to tell us.

I catch a glimpse at Lance while Shiro occupies everyone else with his speech. Lance looks tired. I notice his deep, dark circles under his eyes. He hasn’t been getting much sleep lately, probably preparing what to say when it’s his turn to say goodbye.

Him and Allura didn’t date long. I think it was for 2 months or something like that. Not that I counted, but I did always feel jealous of their relationship. I wish I had the guts Lance had. It hurt to watch him and Allura together, holding hands at all the meetings, giving each other praises and cute words while fighting in our lions or forming Voltron. I don’t even want to think about the other things they did. I know I shouldn’t feel this way. Lance never noticed how I was feeling. The boy is oblivious.

I look at him and smile. Lance looks up and catches my smiling at him. _Shit_.

  
«What are smiling about, Mullet?.» Lance leans in whispering in my ear. It’s obvious that this isn’t the time to be smiling, but I couldn’t help myself. Thinking about this dumb, beautiful boy has me smitten.

  
«I wasn’t smiling, Lance. It’s just my face. You got a problem with it?» I answered half-heartedly.

God, what am I doing? I quickly look away, my bangs flowing with the quick motion and focus on Shiro still talking. Pidge and Hunk look over at me and Lance and give us funny, questioning looks. I shrug them off and nod with my head to tell them to pay attention to Shiro. Pidge glares at me and scratches her nose with her middle finger. I hear Colleen coughing loudly, giving Pidge the stink-eye. Pidge’s eyes bulge and she looks back at Shiro, trying to pay any attention to all the stuff he has to go through. Hunk gives me a reassuring look and wiggles his eyebrows before turning his head to Shiro.

That guy, if he knows about me and my feelings, I’m done. Hunk will never shut up about this, I need to find him afterwards to confront him and make him shut up before he blabbers to everyone. This is someting I need to do on my own.

  
Once Shiro finishes his speech, the rest of the table start asking questions. The noise in the room fills up with planning and discussion of the future of the Garrison.

Lance is still quiet. I really want to console him but I can’t do that with all these people in the room. It’s not the time for people to go crazy if they see me actually being nice to Lance.

Through Lance’s perspective, I’m supposed to be his rival. Something I still don’t understand why, but as the role of his rival I have to be a bit rash and harsh with him. Sure, we’re friends but I don’t know if he sees us as that. If he knew I have had feelings for him the last year, I think he would flip and the whole idea of us even becoming friends will go out the window.

  
«Mom! Are we done now, I really want to play my new game?!» Pidge asks, while jumping up and down in her seat.

  
«Yeah, I’m getting really hungry and Shay wanted me to show her how to make creme brulee. Man, I’m getting even hungrier just thinking about it.» Hunk snickered, his stomach growling.

  
Two loud claps sounded. «I’d say we’re pretty much done. Let’s wrap things up and get the preparations ready.» Shiro answered on behalf of Colleen so that she didn’t have to answer her nagging 15 year old daughter.

Colleen nodded to Shiro and said, «Alright, those of you who are going to prepare the flowers come with me.»

Four of the cadets followed Colleen out of the room.

  
«And those of you preparing the tables and decorations follow me.» Matt yelled. His robot companion bleeping next to him.

  
The rest of the cadets and leaders followed Matt out of the room, discussing the preparations on their way out. Sam being the last one leaving the room. Myself, Coran and the rest of the paladins are left in the room.

  
«It’ll be hard to say goodbye to Allura, but we have to put on a brave face and suck it up.» Coran says, his mustache twitching.

  
«Allura’s the whole reason we’re even paladins. I don’t know how we’re not going to see her everyday. She was my only friend who was a girl.» Pidge quietly said, sniffing her nose.

  
«Allura’s the best. I’m going to really miss her, but I think this was the right desicion. I mean, she’s a princess and it’s her destiny to lead the Alteans. Right Coran?» Hunk asks.

  
Coran takes Hunk’s shoulder and says, «That’s exactly what she is destined for, Hunk. Paladins, let’s give her a nice send off.»

I noticed the translucent shine in Corans eyes. This won’t be easy for Coran either, since he decided to stay on earth as the ambassador for the Alteans.

  
«I’m going to go find Curtis and see if he has the schedule ready for today. Coran can you come with me to make sure we have everything for the Alteans?» Shiro and Coran left the room in a hurry.

  
«Yeah, I think I’m going to sit here a little while longer. I can’t wrap my head around what’s going on today.» Lance says glumly.

  
Hunk immediately looks at me, with big eyes and nods down a couple times at Lance sulking in his chair. God dammit, he knows. I look back at Hunk and give him a nod at Pidge, indicating that he needs to at least make sure she’s not in the room if I’m going to be alone with Lance. That girl would become my worst nightmare if she knew. Hunk looks at Pidge, who was looking at her screen, trying to calculate something, I guess. Typical Pidge.

  
Hunk turns around and takes Pidge’s shoulders, «I think we should go check out that game of yours Pidge! Better get going before the party!» He starts scooting her out of the room, before they leave, Pidge turns around and gives me an evil smirk and looks at Lance and then gives me a wink.

I’m going to kill Hunk.

 

«What’s got them in a hurry?» Lance says, finally looking up.

His hair was ruffled, sticking out in places where it usually was smooth. His garrison uniform wasn’t tucked in either, and a couple of buttons were undone.

  
«Hey man, you’ve been out of it since the meeting started. How you holding up with this goodbye thing?» I ask him, carefully.

Lance wasn’t paying attention to what I asked him. He looked across the room staring at nothing. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

«Lance.» I say calmly. I feel him jolt.

  
«Keith? You still here?»

  
«Yeah, I asked you a question. How you holding up?» I take the seat next to him.

  
«I’m not sure. I mean, we’re broken up. We had a healthy break-up, but it kills me to see her leave.» Lance said, frowning.

  
I give him a nod. I knew that their break-up was a good one. Or else he wouldn’t even be at this meeting. He’d be sulking in his bedroom for sure.

  
«That’s good, it’s good that you feel this way. It’s completely normal. But you know that this is what she wants, and it’s also her calling. She needs to be there for the Alteans, and for Lotor.»

  
Lance winced when I said Lotor’s name. Lotor is a touchy subject for Lance. Something I think would do him good to face.

  
«Look.» I press. «Allura _loves_ Lotor. She always has. I’m positive she loved you too, I mean who wouldn’t love you.» I stammered, that last part wasn’t supposed to come out.

Damn.

  
«Yeah, I know. I just feel so stupid for ever wanting to have a relationship with her.»

  
«You have nothing to feel stupid about Lance! You guys tried and it just didn't work out. I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Lance. I guarantee it.» I said while looking at him.

His light blue eyes shined back at me.

  
I felt my heart skip a beat.

  
I looked away, embarassed.

  
«Keith, are you, are you blushing!?» Lance said shockingly, a small smile finally forming.

  
Dammit, I think I am blushing. Damn my pale skin. I keep looking away while asking. «So, how did you guys break up?» I know I said I wanted to wait until he was ready, but I needed a distraction and I was curious as hell.

  
Lance gave me a knowing stare. I held his stare and loosened it up to let him know that I genuinely wanted to know what happened.

  
«Well, she said we weren’t meant for each other. Sure, we loved each other but not in the way we both thought. I didn’t exactly know what she meant by that. I thought I loved her romantically, but when she put what we had into words. It made sense.»

  
I nodded. «Well, what did she put into words? I pressed again.

  
«I’ll say, you’re nosy, Mullet.» Lance softly smiled, creating an ache in my stomach.

  
«She said that we weren’t each other’s first choice. She knew she loved Lotor, and when he came back and had his redemption she knew he was her first choice. They were meant for each other. They were both desitined to be with the Alteans and give them a home.»

  
«And you?» I asked in a silent whisper.

  
«Me? She said that deep down in my heart, there was someone else I loved. Someone else I was supposed to be with, someone who was my first choice and me theirs.»

  
My heart beat rapidly when Lance told me that. I really wanted to confess to him then and there, but it wasn’t the time. Not with what I’ll be doing once this day is over.

  
«Do you know who she meant?» Yeah, I went for it.

  
«I have no idea, but I hope I figure it out.» Lance said, stunning me with his goofy smile.

  
My insides melted, I softly smiled back.

  
«Guess it’s time to go say goodbye. I think you’re ready Lance. You’ll be alright. I’ll be at your side watching out for you when you say goodbye, and if you need a shoulder to cry on. I guess you can use mine.» I chuckled.

  
«Look at us, talking about love and shoulder crying. Who would have thought. The Lance and Keith, neck and neck, rivals to friends.»

  
«We’ve come a long way since then.» I rose from my seat and held out my hand.

  
Lance mirrored me and took it. «We sure have. Mullet.»

  
«Can you stop calling me that?» I let go of our hands and went towards the door.

  
«Not in a million years.» Lance laughed.

He was back to his old self for a second. That second gave me a new form of happiness.

I knew he would heal in time, and I hoped with all my heart that maybe, maybe I was the first choice he was talking about, because he was definitely mine.

  
I took a shot and held out my hand for him to grab. He would laugh it off and forget I did it, but I wanted to push myself to see if he took it.

I could feel my heart beating a thousand beats per second just waiting to see what he would do.

My cheeks lightly heated when I felt the gentle touch of a larger hand grasping my gloved one.

He took it.

I looked forward and smiled.

  
«Let’s go say goodbye, Sharpshooter.»

  
«Why do you get to call me _that_ and I can’t call you Mullet?» Lance mumbled, following my stride looking back.

  
I held his hand firmly and we walked out of the meeting room, ready to give Allura our goodbyes.


	2. The sun's not the only source of heat Lance knows of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the sunset scene. Hope you like it. Soft Klance feeds me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also thinking about writing a fic where I continue their journey (slow-burn romance set two years in the future) after these events and the epilogue of s8. Let me know if that is something you would want.

**The sunset scene** (Told through Lance’s perspective):

I thought saying goodbye to Allura was going to be the hardest thing in my life.

I was wrong.

My talk with Keith really helped. I felt brave while he stood right behind me when it was my turn to finally say goodbye to Allura.

When she hugged me goodbye with tears in her eyes, she said «You will find love, Lonce. It’s just behind you.»

I remember her smiling and looking past me, it almost looked like she was looking at Keith. _Did she have a thing for him too?_ I don’t know, but those words really helped me, and we’re going to see her again soon, I’m sure.  

  
The celebration was a success. I had forgotten everything Shiro said during the meeting, but it seems like everyone was happy and having fun. I sat next to Keith during the celebration. He was quieter than usual during dinner. I even tried calling him Mullet more than I usually do just to agitate him a bit. But with no luck. I wonder what went through his mind? Could it have been the hand holding thing? He was the one who wanted me to take it. Deep down, I felt I wanted to take it too.

His hand was much smaller than my own. I chuckled at that thought. But it was warm, and felt safe. He held my hand all the way till we saw someone approach us. I remember he immediately let go, something I have been trying to understand the whole evening. Our talk really had me thinking. Keith had said that I would guarentee be someone’s first choice and then I know, I am positive that I saw him blush.

Could he have meant him? I mean, I have been noticing Keith differently ever since he came back from the Blades.

He looked bigger that day he came back to us. More muscular, and brutish.

I felt my cheeks heat thinking about it, shaking my head aimlessly.

I can honestly say that I had been thinking about him while he was gone. It just felt weird not having him around.

During my relationship with Allura, I remember asking her if she had heard from Keith. She usually conversed with the Blades, so I had to ask her. She usually pushed that question away, quite annoyingly too while I think about it.

  
I shrug off the thought. The others have left for the evening. Shiro left with Curits, his new boyfriend. Pidge left with her family, and Hunk probably left to find Shay.

Before Hunk left he found me and told me that Keith was on top of his lion and that maybe I should find him. That he looked lost in thought before he left, and maybe it would help if I talked to him. Hunk had this funny look on his face when he told me to go find Keith. Like someone who had just seen a romantic movie with a happy ending.

So that’s where I’m heading now, to go find Keith.

At least the sunset will be pretty.

 

I spotted the black lion outside the Garrison looking out at the mountains close by.

And there was Keith, sitting on top of her head.

I felt my nerves getting to me. Why was I nervous? It’s only Keith. I’m just going to see if he’s alright. Nothing else.

I took a deep breath in, and exhaled loudly.

I made sure my uniform looked neat. I tucked in my shirt under my blue jacket and buttoned up the undone buttons. I tried to smooth my hair while I was at it.

I went to see Keith.

  
When I got on top of the lion I saw Keith looking out at the mountains.

«Hey, man.» I said while making my way over to him.

«Lance! H-hey.» Keith stuttered.

  
I sat down next to him, noticing the small space between us.

«You doing alright?» I asked.

Keith looked at the mountains.

   
«I’ve been better.»

  
I wonder what’s going on in his head right now?

  
«If you have to know, Lance. A lot is going on in my head.» Keith said, laughing.

  
«Did I say that out loud?» I asked, embarassed.

Keith chuckled and nodded.

  
«It’s over, Lance. We’ve finally said goodbye to Allura, and Earth is saved.»

  
«Yeah, what are you going to do now?» I asked, hesitantly. I was actually scared of his answer.

 

A few moments went by before Keith said anything. The anticipation was slowly killing me.

  
«I’m leaving, Lance.»

  
I felt my heart rip in two. He’s leaving me too?

  
«What?» I could barely say anything.

  
Keith’s dark eyes stared intently at me. He closed the gap between us.

  
«The Blade of Marmora asked me to be their leader. I said yes, but only until they are able to find a new leader.»

  
I tried to swallow what he had just said.

  
«So, uhm, how long will that take?»

  
«I’ve decided to give it two years.» Keith replied, quietly.

  
I could feel the tension between us, something wasn’t right.

I swallowed the words I wanted to say and said instead, «You’ll be a great leader, Keith. The Blades need you.»

  
Keith smiled and looked down.

  
«Is that why you were so quiet during the celebration? Did the Blades ask you before dinner?»

  
Keith nodded then said, «Actually they asked me a while ago, it just took some time to figure out an answer.»

  
I swallowed any imaginary spit that I had and changed the subject because this was just too hard to take in at the moment.

   
«So, what will your future be after the Blades?» I asked, hopingly.

  
«I’ll come back here. Shiro said I’m welcome to live with him and Curtis. Then, then I’ll see what future I find here.» He looked at me when he said that last word, his hand gently resting on top of mine.

  
I blushed.

  
«Lance, are you blushing?» Keith asked, surprised.

  
I rapidly shook my head trying to keep on to the words I wanted to say.

  
Keith looked longingly at me, waiting for a reply. His hand still resting on top of mine, radiating warmth.

  
«Well,» I swallowed nervously, holding Keith’s stare.

Damn.

  
«the future will be waiting for you when you come back.» And I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers together.

  
Keith looked down at our entwined fingers, and I swore I could see something glistening in his eyes.

He looked up at me, smiled and then turned to look at the sunset in front of us.

  
«The sunset’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?» He quietly asked.

  
I kept on looking at him. His mullet growing longer, his dark, shining eyes staring at the sunset, our hands still entwined.

  
«It sure is.» I answered, smiling.  



End file.
